Dos historias
by Sakhory
Summary: Two-shoot. One-shoot 1: MadaDei. One-shoot 2: KakuHidan.
1. Sorry

Konichiwa, fanáticos (si es que hay) de mis fics xD (?)

Aquí les traigo uno, about Madara & Deidara º¬º (mi inglés es pésimo XD)

Puse dos en uno xD! Así que en el siguiente capítulo verán otro XD el otro es KakuHidan x3!

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto, ni su trama, ni los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Kishimoto. Tan sólo es mío el fic.

Pareja: MadaDei

Advertencias: OoCc, y ganas de matar a Sakura Haruno. También Yahoi.

Deidara se encontraba llorando en su habitación.

Había creído que Madara, la persona que amaba, nunca lo lastimaría de esa manera. Ni siquiera hacer una figura de arcilla y explotarla lo haría sentir mejor.

Madara fue a hablar con Deidara, acerca de lo que ocurrió ese día. Se dirigió a su habitación.

-¿Qué quieres?- le dijo el rubio, muy molesto.

-Decirte algo…- le contestó el pelinegro, fría y tristemente a la vez.

-Lo siento. No fue mi intención. ¿Me perdonarás?- le preguntó Madara. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal por eso?

-¿Debería?- contestó el rubio.

-Lo lamento- repitió el Uchiha, como si el rubio no lo hubiera entendido bien -Ella me besó. Se que tuve que haber hecho algo, ¡pero no podía exponer mi identidad! ¡Piensa que hubiera pasado si mi identidad hubiera sido descubierta! -Hizo una pausa- Fue un accidente. Se que me odias, y aún así, se que has derramado lagrimas por mi. Eso me hace sentir muy mal, ¡quiero que volvamos a estar juntos, Deidara!-.

-Dame una buena razón- Exigió el rubio.

-Te amo- dijo el Líder de Akatsuki, tratando de pronunciar la frase sin parecer un adolescente enamorado.

-No es suficiente. Ya creí en esa mentira, y no volverá a suceder. Ahora, si de verdad me amas, hazme el favor de irte de mi habitación.-

¿Así que el rubio lo había expulsado, de alguna forma, oficialmente de su vida?

El de cabello oscuro se retiró de allí con toda la calma que pudo.

Madara salió al bosque, donde la lluvia caía tristemente sobre él, empapándolo.

Como si le importara.

De pronto escuchó algo.

-Espera, Madara- dijo una voz.

Esa voz…no podía ser él. Madara no creía lo que escuchaba.

-Perdón por hacerte pasar esto, Madara- le dijo el artista -Fui un tonto…dejar que una niña boba con frente grande nos separe…que estupidez!- continuó –pero, si lo vuelves a hacer, ¡te haré explotar!-

-Vale, ¡pero no es para ponerse así Deidara! Por cierto, te ves bien bajo la lluvia-

Deidara sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

-Mejor vamos a la cueva-

Madara rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y dejó que Deidara apoyara su cabeza en su pecho, y así se quedaron unos minutos abrazados, bajo la lluvia.

-En serio Madara, si no nos vamos ahora, creo que me enfermaré- le dijo el rubio, y posteriormente soltó un estornudo.

Aww! Creo que quedo tierno :D que opinan ustedes?

Me encantaría que dejen reviews :) y no se olviden de leer el siguiente capítulo, un KakuHidan!


	2. Don't Jump

El segundo one-shot, narrado desde el punto de vista del Jashinista.

Pareja: KakuHidan

Advertencias: A.U/OC/Yahoi_**.**_

Kakuzu, mi compañero de trabajo, mi amigo, y mi ahora pareja, se encontraba en la cima de un rascacielos, tratando de… quitarse la vida.

¡Joder Kakuzu! Si saltas de ese edificio, por suicidarte, ¡nunca me lo perdonaré!

No hay tiempo para utilizar el put* ascensor. Subiré las escaleras lo más rápido que pueda, ¡aunque me canse!

10 pisos… ¿¡Kakuzu, estás loco!?

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que mis pies me permitían, es más, creo que el octavo piso me doble el tobillo.

Cuando llegué a al cima traté de captar la atención de él y hacer que me escuchara.

-Kakuzu, mírame-

Y no respondió.

-Kakuzu, ¡No saltes! -volví a decirle

-Perdón, Hidan…- Fue lo que me dijo.

-¡Kakuzu, no mueras! No saltes… ¡No me dejes!- Eso sonó como una súplica.

-Es la única solución a mis problemas-.

-¿Solución? -dije, como si fuera una palabra que nunca antes había escuchado- ¿Crees que eso es una solución?

-Te amo Hidan-.

-Si me amas, ¡no me harías esto!, ¡Piensa!-intenté hacerlo razonar -¡Recuerda todo lo que hemos pasado juntos! Y podemos hacer cosas mejores, ¡si no saltas!- seguí hablando, tratando de hacer que entendiera que ese salto no causaría más que problemas y sufrimiento.

-Hidan. No sabes cuánto estoy sufriendo-.

Hasta ese punto llegaba mi paciencia.

-¡Joder Kakuzu! Cuando yo quise hacer algo similar por culpa de mi padre, fuiste tú el que me dijo que esta no era la mejor opción. ¿¡Qué pasó con ese hombre!?- Le grité enfadado.

-… No existe más-.

-Joder Kakuzu- comencé a llorar -Joder…¿que te pasó? Kakuzu no me dejes- ya no sabía que hacer.

-Por favor- seguí, ante su silenciosa mirada.

No quería, por nada en el mundo, que ese hombre saltara. Si lo hacía, yo ya no tendría un pretexto para vivir ni un sueño por el cual luchar.

-Escucha, salta si quieres. Si lo haces, yo saltaré contigo-

-¡Estás loco!-dijo sobresaltado.

-No- le dije -Por ti haré lo que sea- Valla, ¡me costó admitirlo! Pero lo dije. ¡Y no me arrepiento!

-Hidan…- dijo él, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia mí.

Esa vez, yo me quedé sin palabras al tenerlo tan cerca.

Unió sus labios con los míos.

-Gracias- pronunció -Gracias…por todo-

Gracias por leer :3!


End file.
